


Ladies and a Lot of Luck

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Multi, Pillow Talk, Triad - Freeform, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The girls relax and consider coming out to their friends.





	Ladies and a Lot of Luck

They were stretched out in all directions on Jackie's bed. It was too damn hot, but no one wanted to get up to turn on a fan.

Which just meant that Donna would end up doing it herself in five minutes. “You know,” Donna said pensively as she pushed her hair away from her face, “If we told the guys about this, we could probably make forty bucks.”

Jackie made a sound of disgust, but it was hard for Donna to care when Jackie was all naked and sweaty. “Yeah, and we'd have Fez hanging around even more than he always does -”

“And Kelso stealing all of our underwear faster than normal,” Laurie added. Donna rolled her eyes – Laurie barely wore underwear anyways. She hadn't worn any today, at least.

Jackie continued, “And Hyde trying to set us up in the Circle more often in the hopes we'd get stoned enough to make out in front of him.”

“And my loser brother's brain would lift out of his spindly little body in shock,” Laurie concluded. Then she perked up, “Hey, can we tell him?”

Jackie giggled, but Donna groaned. “No. We are not telling Eric that I broke up with him to date his sister.”

“Who said we're dating,” Laurie joked, “Maybe I'm just here to get laid.”

Jackie scoffed, “Yeah, you sure need us for that.”

Laurie turned to huff at Jackie. “Hey, I haven't broken up a marriage in like. Two months.”

“What, you want an award?” Donna grumbled, getting up to turn on the fan. They lived in Wisconsin, it should not be this hot. When she turned back to flop on the bed, Jackie and Laurie were both watching her like hawks. “Really? Already?”

“Oh come on, how often do my parents leave for the whole day?” Jackie pouted. She slipped her bottom lip out, slow and sweet. “My horoscope in Cosmo said I should take advantage of opportunities today.”

“Oh, well, if your horoscope said it.” Donna rolled her eyes and slumped back at the head of the Jackie's bed. They had tossed all the pillows off for more room, so she had plenty of room to stretch out. That fan was nice. Cooling her off. Laurie had gone down on her for almost twenty minutes just to prove a point, and she hadn't thought that could be torture until it was happening. 

She had thought Jackie had been joking. But when she felt her legs spread and a set of lips press against her hip, she realized maybe it really was time for a second round. Laurie moved up to kiss her, nice and slow, and sweeter than anyone would think her capable of being.

She was so lucky.

They were all so lucky.


End file.
